Desire
by Inuzuka Hinata
Summary: Naruto finally tells sakura how he feels, Hinata saw it all..Her World collapses in 5 Seconds Kiba always loved her is it his his chance now? can north pole and south pole meet, A heart breaking KibaHina story lil NaruSaku,NejiTen
1. Arrival

If i write in italic it means its a thought! and ow this is my first fanfiction PLEASE review

* * *

Finally after a long wild goose chase Naruto was able to drag Sasuke back to Konoha village of course after breaking his ribs, legs, nose, arms and others. It was just 4 years ago when Sasuke left Konoho in attempt to gain strength from Orichimaru.

Hinata,Shino And Kiba were walking along the konoha roads when they heard someone screaming " get a hold of your self you idiot!" and another Person replied screaming "well no body asked you to Drag me around the village I have pride to protect ".Shino And Kiba were Staring at each others and they had the look in their eyes that said "Do you know what the hell is going on" and another look that gave a "I have no idea".Hinata Was Hiddin Behind Kiba blinking rapidly, She knew that these voices were Naruto's and Sasuke cause she used Byakagun of course ,Kiba asked her "Oi Hinata why are you hiding" , she replied In her usual shy Voice " Na-Naruto-Kun Is back and erm he is dragging someone who'm i think is sa-sasuke-Kun" Shino and Kiba Were Shocked, they couldn't belive it , then they saw some blury image apear from a far range and the voice got closer they stared Hard And realized it was Naruto and Sasuke Arguing. Kiba and Shino ran towards them and hinata followed.

"Oi Naruto I see you got the ladies man back" Kiba teased Naruto, Naruto replied in a rough Voice " Hell yeah I had to break his ribs and legs and drag him all the way here" dont forget my arms you blonde " sasuke mumbled. Naruto kicked him and said "Did you say something" Sasuke growled. Hinata appeared from behind kiba her face was red , she was blushing so hard that she thought smoke came out of her ears, then she gathered her strength and said in a very Shy voice" ano naruto k un erm welcome back and erm i hope you didnt get hurt" And Then She blushed hard,she blushed so hard she was sure the snow village was melting because of the heat in her face, Naruto looked at her in a weird way and said "eh thanks I did get back in one peice Didnt i", She Blushed and looked away , Kiba stared at her looking all hurt and then he moved his eyes and looked at the ground.

They felt the earth shaking , what the hell could this be, they heard someone scream "NARUTO YOU GODAM IDIOT" they turned and saw a flushed Sakura Heading towards them , Her Steps were huge and strong they even made holes in the earth that took the shape of her shoes , and when she spotted sasuke she started running and screaming " Sasuke Kuuun My Sasukeeee" and then sasuke whispered to hiself "Shit not her".Sakura pushed everybody out of the way and when she got close enough to sasuke she kneeled down and brushed sasuke's hair away from his face and yelled at naruto saying " WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE YOU FREAKIN ASSHOLE" Sasuke Had a big smile on his face , Naruto replied in a shocked voice " i got him back erm i em i promised you and erm HE WAS HARD TO DEAL WITH OKAY SO I HAD TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM" And then looked away and blushed. When Hinata saw that she felt like scream _naruto dont do this im suppose to be the future miss Uzumaki_ but instead she stared at her shoes and noticed she needs new ones.

Sakura helped sasuke walk and put on of his arms around her of course after punching naruto for what he did. Sasuke whispered to hinata " you know I'm surrounded by idiots" She whispered back " Ano Their not Idiots" sasuke just sighed and looked away. Naruto frowned and said " finally the old lady's Tower" Sakura punched him and said an angry voice " DONT YOU DARE AND Call TSUNADE SAMA AN OLD LADY" and then her inner sakura yelled "_Shanare_" , Naruto moved three setps away from sakura and said " Got It" . Hinata wasnt amused by this scene at all she was kind of hurt but she kept telling her self _Their JUST friends Naruto Doesnt like her its only a way a brother likes a sister right? or isnt it?_ She Shook her her head and said in a very shy calm voice " Erm i got to go erm neji onii-sama is gonna erm help me with my erm training" Kiba Then Said " il Walk You Home " Hinata smiled and said " Hai" Kiba Was yelling Inside as if he has an inner sakura " _YEAH THIS IS LIKE A DATE_ " he was planing to do a victory dance but he knew hinata would think his an idiot if he did so.

Kiba And Hinata Were Walking in The Great Roads of Konoho ALONE, That Thought Kept Running Through Kiba's Head and then he stared at hinata from the corner of his eye "_What Is She thinking? Is She thinking About me? Is she thinking about naruto? Is She Nervous _" These Thoughts Kept Running Through his head and he was about to explode cause he wanted to know what the answers were so he spoke in a very quiet voice and said " hi- Hinata.." She didnt reply He was kinda annoyed and repeated himself " Hinata?" No reply then he said in a kinda loud voice "OI Hinata! " she jumped and said " eh erm sorry ano what is it ? He said "What Are You Thinking about" She Blushed , he thought that she's either is of thinking perverted thoughts or she's thinking about that Godamn Naruto, He finally spoke in a very sad hurt voice "Are You Thinking about Naruto" She Nodded, he Felt like a Thousand sword stabbing his heart. Then He Said "You Really like Naruto Dont You" She Blushed and said "eh it's not like that erm its just that ano" And she looked away he knew it was a yes. No body spoke till they reached the hyuuga residence "Well Good bye Hinata!" kiba said as he Left without waiting for a respond akamaru followed. Why was he so angry hinata thought then shook her head and entered the Residence "Tadaima"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba woke up with a horrible headAche and a pain in his chest. He jumped all hyped and said " GREAT i Feel awesome i feel Like im a horse" then he sighed and lay down at his bed and said in a low voice " Who am i kidding i feel Terrible Why Am i So Hurt" He rolled over and then stared at akamaru and asked him " Why Does It Hurt Akamaru i mean i want her to be happy right?" Akamaru barked. He Smiled and got up and headed for the bathroom he took of his shirt and pants and headed for the showers the water was hot but he didnt mind "_Why Do i Like Hinata anyways? is it the way she smiles all the time? Is it the way she blushes whenever she put some medicane on my naked skin?Is It the way she brush her hair back?Is It The way She Never Gave up and wanted her father to be proud?"_ He sighed and said "I Should stop thinkin of her i mean she likes naruto right?" then he Punched the wall and said in a voice that seemed as if he was crying " Its just not fair! I Liked Her Since we were kids!She was the first person that i ever spoke to about akamaru! " Then he punched the wall again but this time he made a crack in the wall and his knuckles were bleeding " Shes the first person to hurt me this much and also the first person that made my heart beat a million time a second" then he left the showers and put a bath robe on and went to his bedroom and put a Black Shirt on and a blue hop hop jeanz and dryed his hair and headed for the dining room. "aah This is very troublesome to have your own apartment" He took an apple from the fridge and left.

MeanWhile...

Hinata Woke Up and Sighed. She Opened her bedroom window and gazed up at the sky and blinked rapidly then closed her eyes shut and said " Eeeh Sunlight" She closed the window and the curtains and tried to go back to sleep then thought " _Naruto kun is always up early what would he think of me if he knew i woke up late _" So she opened the two curtains and windows in her bedroom her Eyes were still shut. She took of her cloths and headed towards the bathroom, she headed for the showers and thought if she Should use the Green bottle of shampoo " Mint and Tea" Or the Blue one " Bubble Gum " she chose the green one . While She was taking a shower she Spoke to herself "_Does Naruto-Kun Really like sakuraChan? Or em he was just blushing cause sakuraChan was yelling at him infront of everybody?"_ She convinced her self that was the answer and started to sing a song that Fit With the droplets ot the water "hatena kiyo mamatamiro shi" then she stopped and suddenly Yesterday's scene came running through her head the scene where kiba was all grumpy and angry she sighed in dispair , she didnt understand kiba-kun sometimes he was the guy who always supported her and backed her up and other times he was all mad at her and grumpy, Relizing that she washed her hair almost 4 times and scrubbed her body for like 45 minuts she dragged her body out of the showers and wore a black bath robe and left the bathroom. After drying herself up hinata opened her closet and decided that she would wear a black shirt that had a shinny white "H"and a Blue Jeans and a fluffy jacket , she brushed her long hair and thought that when her hair was short it was easier to take care of it then she shook her hair and said "Long Hair Is Prettier" and left her bedroom. She went to the dining room were she saw Neji and tenten arguing in the morning and she said in a polite voice "o ohayo guzaimasu TenTen onee-sama" . TenTen Smiled and said "Ohayooo Hinata-Chan".Hinata thought " _Did tenten spend the night here again?_ " , Neji said in a sexy voice " Ohayo Guzaimas Hinata Sama " . TenTen Kneeled and kissed him and said " i got to go and train my team " , As she was headin for the door then neji told her "Wait" when she turned to look at him she was shocked he was standing right infront of him , his lips were instantly got wet as he got closer to her in attempt of giving her a kiss and so he did she blushed then left , neji went back and sat down and when he looked up at hinata she was gigglin cause she thought that Neji and hinata were cute, for some reason neji could tell what was on her mind and so he Neji Blushed. Hinata Took An Apple From The Fruit Basket and Left.

Kiba Was Sittin on over sized akamaru and akamaru was running like crazy. He Spotted Hinata and ordered akamaru to stop he said in a cool voice " Oi Hinata wana Hop in" She Blushed and said " Em" Kiba Felt heat Heading Towards his Cheeks and thought " She actually blushed Oh boy i got to right this in my Journal o is em a yes? i think it is" He jumped of akamaru and lifted her and placed her on akamaru , " _i Never Knew Kiba Was Such a GentleMen _" Hinata thought . Kiba Sat infront of hinata and told her all blushing " Put ur Arms around me" She replied " Excuse me " Then he said " So you wont fall down Cause you know akamaru is very fast" She Smiled closed her eyes and said " Hai" . Hinata slowly placed her arms around him , she was practicly hugging his back She was blushing and said "okay" Kiba didnt pay attention cause he had a conversation in his head were he was arguin with hiself

" _Okay i should tell her to hold tight _"

" _She already is _" ,

"_ I want Her Closer_" ,

" _its gonna hurt if she held you to tight _" ,

" _I Dont Care I Want her Beside me_ " ,

"_Your Pethatic_",

"_Yeah right Just Shut up i don want her to fall_ "

, "_Lier_ !" ,

"_Okay fine il do as i want_" .

"Hinata erm hold on tight" _DID I ACTUALLY SAY THAT OMG IM SURE SHE WOULD THINK IM SOME KIND OF PERVERT!_ But for his suprise she did hold him tighter he felt her breasts and was amazed to relize how soft they were and wonder if he could .. then shook that perverted thought out of his head and patted akamaru's head and said " Ikiyo Meaning lets go" , akamaru Suddenly Ran so fast hinata could see the houses past one after another all blury she closed her eyes and squeazed kiba's shirt . Kiba relized she was scared so he told akamaru to stop and when akamaru did stop kiba carried her and put her infront of him and put his hands on hers and moved them to akamarus ears and told her to hold tight and ordered akamaru to run He thought " _Dam Forgot to remove my hands" _ but then he got his face close to hinata's and Whispered in her ears " If your scared tell me " She Blinked and he saw a smile on her face he was glad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yush!Were Finally Here Hinata" Kiba Said in a exited yet troubled voice , he was kinda hoping that the ride would last longer so that he can keep holding her more and feel her more ."Kiba-Kun Ano em Where is Shino-Kun" Hinata said in a shy voice , "I Dono" kiba replied "_Wish he never arives so i can spend the time with you" _. "Sorry im late " Someone appearin from the bushes said , They bother turned and saw Shino " Yo Shino " Kiba Said in an angry voice" "Ano hi shino-Kun" hinata said in a shy voice


	2. Cookie

"Hinata your doing well, you almost mastered this move " Shino said in a exited Voice , " Guys im done training il go rest kayz?" kiba said in a tired voice , "Okay" Hinata said in a cute voice , "fine " shino said in a troubled voice. Hinata and Shino continued their practice while kiba rested and thought "Finally my most favourite moment of practice the S.T.A.R.E moment i can stare as much as i want and hinata wont feel it cause shes busy practicing" Stare "i love her seriouse face..The way she tries so hard...if I could only", "Excuse" Someone said , Kiba turned his face and show a guy with same eyes as hinata long hair and a serious face " o heya neji" Kiba said and patted neji in his shoulder , " Did you just touch me" neji stared at kiba , kiba removed his hand and stared away , "I came here to take hinata home" neji said , "WHY" Kiba said in an angry voice "Must Train her" Neji said 'Then what is she doing her" Kiba said "Ano kiba-kun its a move that the hyuuga members must learn and can only learn from an elder hyuuga" hinata said in her usual shy voice "oh if that's the case i guess i can erm maybe i can Kicks a rock and blush like walk you home " Their is no need i shall walk her home " Neji said "FINE WHATEVER" kiba said in a very angry voice "ano goodbye kibakun shinokun see you erm tomorrow" Hinata said in a cute voice and left.

"This Sucks" Kiba Said in a rough voice Kicks a rock , "mybe if i could .. Naaaah...what if i...naah o wait i could stop by her house..." kiba said then their was a pause.."YES THATS IT IL STOP BY" Kiba said in a very exited voice. "Maybe i should get her some flowers" Kiba said while strain at a flower shop. Enters the shop "Welcome Kiba " a blonde girl said " Ino!" Kiba said in a shocked voice, "Surprised" Ino said in a silly voice ,"Kinda" Kiba said "Anyways how may i help you" ino said, "erm i wana buy some rape flowers" kiba said in a shy voice "Mi Mi kiba could you be inlove" ino said in a silly voice "NO ITS FOR ONEE-CHAN" Kiba said in a angry voice, " yeah right..ANYWAYS here are the rape flowers that would be 120 yin" ino said in a hyper voice," Hai Pays See ya ino" kiba said, "Bye Bye" Ino said.

Knocks some strange Large man appeared " Yes" the strange Large man said, "Erm I'm here to see hinata" Kiba said in a scared voice , "Hinata-Sama Is Busy at the moment you May Not See her" the main said , before kiba speaks some girl appears from the door she was wearing a blue pj's and it was decorated by Hello Kitty Picz and she was holdin a stuff toy that looked like akamaru she said in a sleepy voice " eto who is" Wipes eyes "hinata?"kiba said in a surprised voice Thinks " Woooow she is soo cuute i wonder if one day ill wake up and find her beside me wearing that! oo i think her bra is...", "KIBA-KUN" hinata said in a shocked voice and ran towards the entrance door, "you may leave Natsumi-Kun" hinata said in a serious voice , "Hai Hinata-Sama" the strange man Bowed and left , "Ano sorry about that " Hinata said in a shy voice , Gives Flowers and blushes and stares at his feet "fo for you" Kiba said in a shy voice , "Rape flowers! How did you know they are my favorite" hinata said and took them and smelled and blushed , "erm i erm know alot of stuff about you" kiba said in a low voice that hinata couldn't hear him , "ano ki kiba-kun ur the first person to buy me flowers" Hinata said in a shy voice , " Would you like to come in" hinata said," erm i would love to SO MUCH but iv got to go bye hinata" kiba said and waved then left , " aww rape flowers im going to treasure them" hinata said and returned back to her house.

Kiba returned to his home smiling and blushing and fantasying then sat on the couch and day dreamed him kissing hinata and holding her through her arms and even more than just that then he felt his pants shrinking then akamaru Barked and woke him up of his dream. "i think il take a bath i smell like a dog" kiba said sniffin his body. "aah the water is hot" kiba said , he closed his eyes and had a flash back "Hinata..." Kiba said in a shy voice, "AAAH i should stop thinking about her cause..Were probably never be cause of that IDIOT NARUTO" Kiba said Splash Splash if i could only get my hands on that idiot!. "Ayah ill go sleep now".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba woke up and felt itchy all around his body Scratch scratch "Ahhh those bed bugs tales are true Eish" Kiba groaned , he went to the bathroom and took his toothbrush then suddenly the toothbrush fell he was shocked at what he saw in the mirror "What the hell!" kiba said shocked "im full of spots!" kiba yelled. "Aaaah what to do Mum is not her neither is sis what should i d..Knock the the door "great! Someone is here maybe they can help me" Kiba opened the door, "KIBAKUN!" hinata was shocked , kiba covered his face and ran "dont look at me im ugly" he said sounding hurt, " Its alright kiba-kun erm did you ever have chickenpox?" hinata said in a very concerned voice , "Eh not why?" kiba said in a scared voice "ooh ano then i guess you have chickenpox so erm its going to be itchy and all and you may get a slight fever but you shouldn't leave your house" Hinata said , " But i want to get better so i want to go to sakura's place and get some medicine" kiba said in a sad voice , "ano don worry Blush Take your shirt off " Hinata said in a very shy voice , "Haa" Kiba said in a puzzled voice , " so i can put some medical herbs that are going to help you with your itchiness" Looks away and blush , "hmm okay " kiba took his shirt off and was topless hinata just blushed and took something weird look out of her bag then she started to put something on his back she was blushing and so was he blushing to She's touching me she's touching me dam i really should buy some new underwear i feel like this is shrinking by the minute i just wana "KibaKun ano im done" Hinata said is a shy voice , "o okay" kiba said then after hinata said "ano i should be going i got practice see ya" kiba held her hand and said " please don't leave i feel terrible" ,"but Kiba-Kun neji is gonna be mad if i dont leave" Hinata said desperately , "o okay.. Guess erm well will you visit me" Kiba said in a cute voice,"Hai of course" Hinata said in a happy voice,"Great! o and see ya hinata" kiba said in an exited voice, "sayanora" hinata said and left."Aaaah cant wait for her visit i wonder if she's going to put some medicine on me again although it looks disgusting and is terribly smelly but i dont mind as long as she puts it on me" Kiba said then rolled "Oi akamaru if i ever end up with hinata I'm kicking you out of the bedroom" Kiba said in a teasing voice, akamaru barked.

"Hinata sama why are you late for practice" neji said in a grumpy voice ,"ano kiba is erm his sick and i was well" hinata said in a worried voice , "i hope he gets better but its a pitty we are going to cancel the practice" Neji said exitedly ,"bu-but erm why?" hinata said in a curiouse tune ,"Cause i said so" neji said, "oh okay" hinata said in a disappointed voice. Neji walked towards the main gait then he felt hinata disappointment and turned and looked at her then smiled and said"Iv got a date with TenTen" then he ran off."A date with tenten..i guess then ill go Flash Back ..Please dont leave i feel terrible.. Maybe I should check on kiba-kun" hinata said then went to her bedroom wore a blue kimono and waited till her cookies were baked then left the house. " eto i hope hes doing fine i better hurry " hinata spoke to her and then stoped and thought if he would like the cookies she baked she did bake them so they would look like hime and she baked one that looked like naruto she couldn't stop herself.

"aaah i feel itchy eish i wish i can get naked! o wait i can get naked im in my Own house nobody's living with me" Kiba ripped off his cloths and started to jump on the couch then suddenly he felt so dizzy " eh what the hell" he laid on the couch and closed his eye. "Kiba-Kun Kiba-Kun" hinata yelled while knocking on the door," I wonder why he's not replying" Knocks "ano de door is opened I'm going to enter okay kiba-kun" hinata entered the house and was shocked to see a naked kiba only wearing his underwear she immediately turned her face and said " Kiba-Kun Put some cloths on!" no reply "Kiba-kun?" no reply hinata was worried and thought that he may be in a dangerous situation he may die it doesn't matter if she saw him naked cause it was for his own sake right?.

Kiba woke up and noticed he was wearin a pj "What the hell I'm sure i was naked" he thought then noticed a wet small towel on his head and that he smelled terrible, "Something is really wrong" He whispered to himself, Then he saw a blurry firgure when it was getting clear he thought "Okay Short, nice tits ,Long hair, White eyes" then he said "Hinata is that you?" , "eh hai ano i hope you don't mind I erm I knocked but no one replied so i was worried and i entered and erm its not like i broke the door its just like you left it open" she said , " o i dont mine just one question erm the cloths di" ,hinata interrupted and said "Im sorry i truly am but u were gonna catch a cold I'm sorry", then he blushed and thought of some perverted thoughts then shook his head and said " she would never do that" , "did you say something kiba-kun" hinata asked , he immediatly replied "no no i was talkin to myself must be the fever " then he put his hand on his forehead "Yup its the fever" , hinata smiled and said "ano i made you some herbal tea i hope that you like", "Woow she's made me tea im so happy i have the chickenpox "He thought Itch itch "its worth it".hinata offered him the tea he accepted and then start drinking it, "ano kiba-kun i made you some cookies" she said and stared at the tray that had 18 cookies in it then kiba looked at her and said "Really" she nodded , then he said "erm may i have them" she blushed and went and got the tray , kiba felt like hugging her when he saw the cookies that look like him and he laughed and said "you know these cookies are really cute" then she said "erm i baked them so they can look like you " he blushed then his saw the naruto cookie he felt like killing himself no wait he felt like killing naruto so he thought he cant really kill naruto in real life cause that would upset hinata very much and i always want to see her smile but i can kill him in cookie land" then he smiled a naughty smile and snatched the naruto cookie and ate it , hinata was shocked and thought " my naruto-Kun Cookie" , kiba smiles and talked with a mouthful and said " hi-na-a -ese-ookies-are-eally-ood" she blushed and said thank you."Kiba-Kun i need to go so erm take care" hinata said , "yeah sure take care and visit me tomorrow" he said and when she was about to leave he said "Hinata next time bake cookies that look like you", hinata blushed and smiled and said hai!.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kiba-kun are you their?" hinata asked she was waitin outside his house by the door then kiba replied"yeah be their in a minute" he opened the door and saw her holdin another tray he smiled and blushed."Kiba-kun i think 2 more days then ur free to leave the house cause its its been 4 days now?" hinata said , he didnt reply he was to busy looking at the cookies she made this time , their were 4 cookies who looked like her and 4 who looked like akamaru and 4 that were shaped like a hear and was written on it W.Y.R then he asked her"hinata what does W.Y.R mean?" she answered him "Wish you recovery" he was disappointed but didn't show it he was hoping it would be really want you but she ordered them in a wrong way on purpose but he was wrong ."kiba-Kun i cant stay i need to go train with ano Blush naruto-kun and neji onii-sama" hinata said blushing "IM GOING WITH YOU" he said in a high tune voice ,"But kiba-kun your sick and i dont want you to erm get more sick than you are" she said , " But i was here for 4 days il just go for a while" he said and gave her the puppy eyes , "ano i cant but erm maybe ill get you something on the way back?" she said , "oh please get me a frame" he said then she said " a frame?" ,"Yes please " he said , "erm o-oki" she smiled and left .Kiba then sighed and stared at hinata and the heart cookie then he took one from each and went to his bedroom and took out the last kiba one he hid in his drawer and then he sat on his bed and placed the hinata cookie on the left the heart one in the middle and the kiba one in the right and smiled at them.

"Really naruto? wow who would have imagined that sasuke would go out with ino and sakura would go out with you" neji said , "cheh i don really know but they each got their own story" naruto said , hinata was standing by neji's bedroom door and hear all this then she shook her head and Thought" sasuke-Kun is a player im sure once his done with inoChan he will go to sakuraChan and sakuraChan would go to him and naruto would be free again and mybe then he would go out with me" that thought alone made hinata blush , Knock "Naruto-Kun Neji onii-sama? may i come in" hinata said , "HINATA" Someone yelled then their was a sound of crash and another person saying you idiot , then neji opened the door and said "Sorry about that , Some IDIOT was to exited about you coming that when he tried to open the foot he slipped and broke my T glass " , hinata blushed and said "Exited?" then neji said "yes he wanted to ask you something" then the first thing that crossed hinata's mind was "His going to ask me out his going to ask me out" then she saw naruto head towards her and pulled her to the room and shut the door. Heart Beats "Hinata theirs something i wana ask you?" naruto said Heart beat "Would you" Heart beat " would you tell me what girls like the most!" naruto finally said , hinata felt her heart sinking as if her world just collapsed then she said quietly "What a girl likes?" Both naruto and neji nodded , "erm i guess its a smile from the one person she loves" hinata said and blushed , neji and naruto stared at each other and then naruto spoke "what i mean is like how can we earn a girls heart?" hinata walked to the window stared at the clouds and said "Smile when she needs someone to smile at her, Laugh when she needs to hear a laughter, Cry for her if you see her hurt, and get her flowers when she dont expect them" then she turned and smiled at both of them and said "well erm i guess we wont be training today so excuse me i got to go do some stuff" and when she was about to leave naruto said "Hinata thanks you don't know how much you made me happy my telling me these stuff" hinata blushed nodded and left.

"a smile when you need one, a laugh one you need laughter, cry when you see her hurt, flowers when you don't expect them , i thought i had the perfect guy i thought it was naruto he was always their to give me courage..he was always their to smile for me..he was always their to laugh at me..but he never cried for me..im really hurt but his not crying for me.." hinata spoke to herself then shook her head and said destiny is full of surprises we dont know what lies ahead..Maybe i will be with naruto" she convinced herself that was it, then remembered flowers..Rape flowers..KIBA-KUN! "Oh no the frame i better go get him one quick" she said.


	3. Hurt

"ano the frame shop is really big! i think theirs more than 500 frames" hinata said in a exited voice , "hmm this puppy shaped frame is cute or shall i get him this onigiriRise ball one hmm i think il take the onigiri cause its bigger hmm i think a bottle of shampoo would fit their" hinata said then took the frame and went to the counter "i would like to b-buy this p-please" hinata said the salselady said "okay" , hinata purchased the item and headed for kiba's house "i hope he likes them" she said.

Knocks Ki-Kiba-kun ano its hinata i got you the fra..,Kiba opened the door and said "yo hinata come in" , she looked down and said "ha-hai " then she looked up at him and smiled he smiled back . "ano kiba-kun i ho-hope you like the f-fram" hinata said , kiba replied"you betcha its ausome i love onigiri and you know i needed a big one so thanks your awsome" hinata blushed and looked away kiba smiled in amusment and thought "weeh what a cute girl" , kiba and hinata just sat on the couch not saying or doing anything then kiba spoke " hinata erm wana go out and have lunch i mean its almost lunch time and well im not sick anymore so what do you say" then hinata said "o-okay" then kiba smiled stood up and said "Yush let's go my treat" hinata nodded and stood up, then they both wore their slippers and left the house

kiba and hinata were walking along the konoha road where they spotted naruto with sakura holding hands kiba was shocked then looked at hinata knowing that she'd be hurt and she was kiba saw weakness and pain in her eyes then he held her hands and pulled her and ran "ki-kiba-kun what are you doing" hinata said , kiba looked back at her and replied "i just dont want to see that sad look on your face you big dummy" and smiled and kept running then hinata thought "Kiba-kun is always trying to chear me up he is really a great friend" ,suddenly kiba stopped and stopped holding hinata's hand and said "okaay were here" hinata looked up and saw a big resturant that was decurated bu flowers and butterflies and in the middle it was written "Spicies resturant" then kiba spoke in a exited voice " Flowers and butterflies thats what you like" , "ano are we gonna eat butterflies and flowers?" hinata said kiba smiled and looked at her and said "Naah i got you to this resturant cause well enter and you will know what i mean, hinata entered the resturant first she was shocked she felt like she was in heaven the place was full of flowers , flowers climbin the wall,flowers decuratin the tables and the walls were full of butterflies panting, kiba then entered and was glad to see a smile on her face then he said"Shall we eat" hinata nodded

kiba pulled a chair and said "well arent you gonna sit?" she blushed and sat down and thought that kiba was real gentlemen, kiba said in the chair across hers and then a lady came and said " heres the menue" hinata and kiba thanked her and checked the food.kiba ordered noodles with fried rise while hinata ordered sushi."hinata do you like the resturant" hinata nodded and said " hai its really nice" kiba smiled and said "im glad.then their order came they started eating then they stopped when they heard water drops outside the resturant then a man entered and said"were'd that heavy rain come from" kiba and hinata looked at each shrugged and continued eating."soo hinata hows your training" kiba asked hinata and her answer was"i didnt practice for a while stuff just keep erm popping u" , "ooh well dont give up okay keep fightin till you get what you what , she nodded and blushed.

kiba payed for dinner then he and hinata left the resturant Splash "hinata try this its fun kiba said in an anxiouse voice hinata then said"you mean jumping on water puddles?" he said "yup" splash "hehe its fun ki ki kiba-kun" hinata said. kiba and hinata kept playing for 5 mins then hinata said " kiba you should go home i mean u just recovered and i don want you to be erm si-sick again so" , "well im walkin you home first" kiba said, "but but kiba-kun" hinata was interupted by kiba when he said "no buts!im walking you home" she said " erm okay"

kiba and hinata were walking and then they saw a scene between naruto and sakura , "SakuraChan im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you" naruto said , sakura sobbed and said " well you did okay" , "sakura..I love you" naruto said, their was silence in the air hinata felt like crying like running but couldnt move kiba couldnt belive his eyes but nore sakura or naruto knew that kiba and hinata were watchhing then suddenly sakura ran towards naruto and kissed him and said I lokissve kiss you 2kiss, kiba knew this was bad he saw hinata crying then suddenly she just took off crying he chased her " hinata." he said then said again"Hinata stop" she didnt pay attention she just kept running then she fell and stayed at the ground crying.rain was pouring hard , kiba walked to wards her kneeled down and said "dont cry" then she said "why..why do i always suffer wasnt he the one for me why" kiba put his arms on her shoulder and said "please dont cry your crying face is ugly" she laughed while crying then suddenly kiba pulled her towards him she was between his arms then he spoke in a soft voice "hinata i know how you feel..the feeling to love somebody so much and that somebody loves another person and no matter how hard you try you cant be that somebody's person" he felt her holdin his shirt and cry and say "naruto-kun doesnt love me doesnt he" kiba didnt reply but he thought " i always wanted hinata to be in my arms but i didnt want her to be in that state i dont want her to suffer cause it kills me" then he felt tears escapin his eyes ..Its gonna be alright i promice you hinata..i promice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hinata woke up feeling so diffrent she felt like their was a hole in her heart then she cryed.A phew minutes later she whiped her tears and said "god closes a window but opens a door but it still hurts i feel like i wana rip my heart of..i really loved you naruto-kun..but you never knew" she cried again then heard somebody call her name from outside the house she looked from the window and saw kiba on akamaru yelling "Wake Up sun shine today im taking you somewhere that will definatlly make you feel better and dont argue with me" she whiped her tears and nodded , hinata wore a black kimono with white stripes and headed for kiba the moment she reached their kiba jumped of akamaru and gave her rose " Smile forever okay" hinata said "il try" and she took the rose. kiba helped her on akamaru and told her to hold on tight and she did but this time no perverted thoughts he was to busy workin hard to make her smile like cracking up jokes makin akamaru suddenly run fast then slow down but he didnt succede.

"okay were here" kiba said then helped hinata off "where are we" hinata asked "you'l see he replied then whispered something to akamaru and then akamaru barked and butterflies apeared from everywere.kiba was hopin to see her smile but he only saw tears and then she spoke "its so beautifull" then kiba said "your more beautiful then them if you smile" hinata looked at him and smiled he was happy.hinata and kiba sat down and ate onigiri that kiba made, "hinata i erm i dont think i can make you happy but you know i wont give up someday you will have that silly smile of yours in your face again even if i had to glue it" kiba said then hinata said "promise me your gona try you best" , "i promice you" kiba said then smiled at her."Hinata do you like suushi?" kiba asked hinata nodded "but i thought you liked ramen" kiba said , hinata shook her head and said " i only ate ramen so that naruto-kun may like me but i do like ramen but suushi more so erm i guess that naruto-kun being in love with sakura dug up a hole in my heart but the pain was so real it woke up my mind and now i dont have to pretend anymore i can be the real me without studying every word that comes out of my mouth" hinata said and smiled , i guess these were one of the reasons kiba liked her it was because he knew the real her he felt like he was special being the one she is able to open up to he felt he wanted to tell her so bad that he loves her but he knew that these 3 words are words his never gonna say. "hinata you know i admire your courage and faith" kiba said hinata said "really" he said "yup" hinata blushed and looked away kiba smiled at her.

"Neji are you sure this is the way i mean what if ur byuukagun is no good no more" somebody said "ai ai don worry its still good im sure their here" somebody else said.Hinata turned and saw neji and tenten headin towards them then neji said"see what i tell you" tenten hmphed."Yoo tenten and neji watcha doing here" kiba asked , neji replied " Hokage sama send us she wants to see you both NOW" kiba and hinata looked at each other and said "Hokage sama" , "please follow us" tenten said , hinata nodded so did kiba. kiba and hinata finally reached hokage sama office and then they heard a band on the tabble tsunade said "iv got a mission for you guys" , a mission kiba and hinata asked "Yup a mission she replied" , "only the two of us" kiba asked "aha thats right and you better not screw up" tsunade said , "ano whats the mission" hinata asked , "good question!your mission is to gaurd princess fong mikan with all your life are you ready for this " tsunade asked, both kiba and hinata replied "YES" ," then go pack ur stuff tommorow at dawn you better be here" tsunade said , kiba and hinata nodded and excused them selfs and left. 


	4. Mission

sorry for my bad grammer everyone but i correct them after 1 weeks or 2 of writtin them XD

* * *

"I wonder how Mikan-San Looks like , aaah i bet shes hot" kiba said staring at the skies, hinata nodded then kiba stared at her and finally said in a caring way "are you still upset hinata?" she didnt reply kiba knew that ment that she was drowning in thoughts so he let her be."oi hinata were here" kiba said , "o-okay" hinata sad,she sounded so hurt as if her hurt was just taken away,then kiba was talkin to himself sayin stuff like "im gonna kill naruto for hurting hinata i will never forgive him im going to rip hit guts".

"YOUR LATE" The hokage yelled at the two chounins standing infront of her "im so so-sorry"hinata said "whatever" kiba said , "eish and i thought Brats can become men" tsunade mumbled , hinata and kiba just stared at each other then shrugged, "id like you to meet Princess Mikan of the village of star" tsunade said then a young girl probably 16 years old appeared from the behind tsunade moving forward closer to kiba and hinata , Her skin colour was dark , her eyes colour were dark brown and so was her hair she was thin and a lil short , she smiled and said "Nice to meet you",Hinata bawed and said "Nice to meet you to princess mikan" , "call me mikan" she said and smiled , Mikan stared at kiba then she whispered to hinata "who is this guy his pretty attractive" , for some reason hinata felt like something was stuck in her throat she didnt know why,hinata whispered back "Thats kiba-kun his my comrade and my bestfriend" , mikan walked closer to kiba and said "your gonna be my personal guard?" kiba nodded and looked away , "okay heres what you guys have to, you have to gaurd Princess Mikan till the village of star and if anything happens to her im personally gonna make sure that you to get killed now go" tsunade said and ordered her gaurds to walk hinata , mikan , kiba till the village's gate , "she was joking right?" kiba asked hinata , "about what?" hinata replied ,"about the part where shes gonna kill us" , hinata shrugged then suddenly a girl clunged to kiba's shirt and whispered "dont worry i wont let anything happen to you" kiba looked down and saw mikan he lefted her up and put her beside hinata and said "keep your distance i have allergies from spoiled brats", "hinataChan isnt kiba cool or what" hinata stared at kiba for a while then looked back at mikan and nodded with a smile on her face.

"lets rest" kiba said adjustin himself into a bench that he was lucky to find but he relized that was the only bench and that hinata and mikan were about to sit on mud then he stood up and held hinata's hand and said " you shouldnt sit on mud here sit on this bench" hinata was about to site their but then she saw mikan sittin on mud so she stood up and told mikan to sit on the bench mikan thanked her , hinata was sittin on mud and kiba was sittin beside her then he looked at hinata and saw how sad she was so he wanted to cheer her up so he took some mud and threw it at her "Kiba why'd you do that for" hinata said , kiba smiled and threw another one then hinata ran behind a tree kiba was chasing her then he slipped hinata took the chance and threw lots of mud at him kiba they were enjoying their time then PRINCESS mikan said in an angry voice "I want FOOD you should get ME something to eat instead of FOOLING around!" kiba and hinata stared at each other then hinata tryed to help kiba to stand but the floor was slippery so she slipped and fell on his chest, he was blushing and so was she then he said "why are you blushing" she said "im not b-blushing your the one who looks a t-tomato" hinata said, kiba smiled and said "well you look like a monkey's butt" then they both laughed.Then mikan threw mud at hinata and said "i want food" hinata apoligized and stood up and disapeared into the bushes , kiba was MAD at mikan he was so close to hinata it was the write time to confess or probably hold her roll over and kiss her he thought then he yelled at mikan "what the hell is wrong with you","NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME" she yelled back kiba cleaned himself with a towel he had in his backpack then said "il go help hinata" mikan just looked away arms crossed kiba shook his head and left.  
"hinata oi hinata WHERE ARE YOU" kiba yelled he could hear his echo then he remembered that this is the place were hinata defeated a huge bee and he remembered how cool she was then he remembered the worst part , the part were he rescued a fake hinata "Dam i wanted it to be the real hinata if she woke up in my arms and relized she was rescued by me she would have fallen for me right? "i recall their was a very beautifull waterfall here and that their were strawberry's beside it i think ima go their" kiba spoke to himself.

"strawberry's WERE ARE YOU i am LOOKING FOR YOU" kiba sang then he saw a a blury figure in the water fall "A ninja?" he prepared a couple of kunais and moved closer then he dropped the kunai's when he saw hinata rubbing her body and crying she looked so beautful..he felt his UnderWear shrinking i just wana..Then she fell down and cried, she cried so much she stared to feel dizzy kiba didnt know what to do "go to her and youl save but she will never like you again" then suddenly she fainted,without relizing it kibas feet moved automaticly towards the neked hyuuga he held her between his arms and saw how beautifull she was and wondered why is she wearin all these stuff that made her look fat then he hugged her and said "i wont let anything happen to you i promice".

Hinata woke up with a horrible headache when she turned she saw kiba sleeping their he looked like a puppy then she tried not to make any noise but she broke a twig so kiba woke up. He walked towards her and said "are you alright i was worried Sick about you" , "ano erm im fine" hinata said then she remembered that she was NAKED and was in the waterfall she was afraid something might have happened so she asked kiba "how did i get here" kiba looked away and blushed "you fainted in the waterfall so i carried you all the way here" , "so you saw it" hinata asked , "DUUH i had to or else maybe you would have drawned" kiba said hinata then blushed and said "tha-thank you for everything" , "naah i must thank you" he replied , "what for" hinata asked , "il tell you somebody" kiba said then went to wake mikan up and then after they were all ready kiba yelled "OKAY lets gooo".

Hinata and mikan were whispering stuff to each other and kiba was walking ahead of them , he was hinata was thinking about him cause shes just filling his mind, then kiba heard some odd voices he turned back and saw hinata using her byuukagun and mikan almost crying he ran towards them then someone threw a kunai so kiba stopped he looked up and saw 3 ninjas and on their head protecters was the sign of the village of sound "What the hell do you want" kiba yelled at them , "just the girl" they said , "were not giving her to you" hinata said, "ooh a byuukagun user im sure orichimaru sama would be happy to have a container of such a pretty girl thats from the hyuuga clan eh" hinata moved two steps backwards and dragged mikan along with her then before she could say anything she heard kiba yelling " YOU MAY HAVE MY SOUL BUT YOU MAY NEVER HAVE HINATA" then he threw three kunai's at the sound ninjas they dodged it "AKAMARU NOW" kiba yelled suddenly akamaru transformed into a kiba and they put their hands together and made a tornado , "kiba...kun.." hinata couldnt move and then the 3 sound ninjas punched kiba and stabbed him with a katana then hinata got mad "she ran towards them hit them in their lungs and they spill blood out of their mouth then she used the technique neji was teaching her she wasnt perfect in it but now was her only chance "120 STRIKES" she yelled and stricked each one of them 40 times she stopped their chakra flow "curse you" one of them said and ran and the other 2 stared at each other then chased him.when hinata turned to check on her kiba and mikan situation she saw mikan crying like a baby and kiba tryin to stand up and was saying something like "i wont let you get away" it wasnt clear then when he was about to fall hinata grabbed him and helped him to sit down then she cried and said"im so sorry i was worthless just standing their doing nothing im sorry i was always the most worthle.." "Dont say that" kiba interupted "you were always the one who made me feel like i had something to protect something worth fighting for takara..if it wasnt for you i might have been weaker than chouji" kiba said then he closed his eyes and didnt open them till he felt hinata's tears falling , it fell on his lips and moved all the way to his neck he rubbed the tears out of her eyes and said " we should hurry the village is about 30 mins away" hinata nodded then she hurried to mikan and told her that mikan then hugged hinata and said "im so sorry im sorry i was worthless" hinata shook her head and said "you crying for me gave me courage Mikan-Chan" hinata said then mikan cried more and hugged hinata and kept repeating these words "im sorry im sorry" , kiba was just staring at hinata then he stoof up and said Lets go to the village of Star!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"its Princess Mikan" everybody was yelling the moment kiba,hinata and mikan entered the village "HOORAY for princess mikan" someguy yelled "kiba , hinata please stay for the night i mean your injured so if you dont mind stay for the night" mikan said , "okay" hinata said while puting her finger on her lips and smiled , "whatever" kiba said puttin his hands in his jacket pocket and staring at nowhere , "please follow me " mikan said so thats what kiba and hinata did they followed mikan and then some blury image started to clear hinata and kiba were shocked they saw the 3 sound ninjas with tsunade standing their and naruto and sakura were their to along with with jiraya , mikan ran towards them and said "how'd i do" ,"you did pretty well Mikan" tsunade said "ah i would have fell for that mikan" naruto said then sakura kissed naruto on the cheek and said "your cute" hinata couldnt belive her eyes she ran towards the hokage and said "ano whats happening" , "yeah whats happening" kiba asked too , "you were on a test to see if you were worth becoming jounins you see shino,Naruto,Sakura,neji,TenTen,Rock lee,Shikamaru and ino were already jounins and they recomended that you two should be jounins too cause your strong and all so we did this test and see if you 2 can survive on yor own for 3 days without supplies and all" tsunade said , "SO IM JOUNIN NOW" kiba asked tsunade nodded and said "both of you" , kiba was so happy he was yelling stuff and akamaru was barking then sakura walked to hinata and said "hinata you were great you remind of some annoying guy who would never give up" she said and looked at naruto from the corner of her eye hinata blushed and said "tha-thank you" sakura smiled at her then she punched naruto and said "LETS GO YOU STILL OWE ME RAMEN" then she dragged him and naruto was saying "sakuraaachan oii sakura!" kiba saw how hinata was staring at them so he lifted hinata up and put her on akamaru then he said "Hinata you really are short and so dam skinny" hinata just blushed "awww you two are so cute together" mikan said , Kiba blushed and said "Shut up" mikan giggled when kiba looked up at hinata she was blushing too she didnt seem as hurt as she was phew moment ago kiba was glad.

9 hours after riding on akamaru..

"were back in konoho" kiba said hinata nodded "that dam tsunade she should have let us ride on akamaru from the begining but she insisted that we WALK aah" hinata blushed and looked away "whats with her" kiba thought , "hinata il walk you home okay" kiba asked hinata nodded, while they were walking they past through a flower shop kiba told hinata to wait and went inside the shop then got her roses "for you" he said hinata blushed and said "tha-thank you" kiba smiled and thought that she looks really cute.

"here we are the hyuuga residence" kiba said in a cheerfull voice hinata nodded "im sure your father will be proud" kiba said "i hope so" hinata said , kiba waited for hinata till she entered her house then he saw her open the lights in her bedroom then he left , "Whats wrong with me" hinata said "why am i getting nervous around kiba-kun? hes my BEST FRIEND hinata your sick think of naruto-kun...naruto...naruto...kiba-kun..AAH whats wrong his just your friend" hinata shooked her head and yawned and fell on her bed and slept.

"Im so happy" kiba said smilling,"alot have happened..Hinata in my arms all these times HINATA NAKED aaah" he put his hands in his pocket squeezed his face and walked his head full of his moments with hinata and hoping that their will be more of these moments.Then kiba finally reaches his house he told akamaru that his gonna take a bath akamaru barked then kiba dragged akamaru to the bathtub and relized the bathtub is too small for akamaru so he dragged him outside and wanted to give him a bath but akamaru was too strong he couldnt "aah i must get someone to help me i wonder if hinata will help me hehe if she does IM GONNA MAKER HER WET waah i wonder if shes gonna wear a bra cause if she isnt heheheh..." akamaru stared at kiba and barked him out of his thoughts "WHAT i was enjoying my time i was just reaching the heat moments dummy" kiba told akamaru then they both went back the house and kiba took off his shirt hugged his pillow and kept saying "hinata ... hinata .. i want you..i need you..." akamaru barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

kiba was walking in the village with akamaru then he spotted hinata so he headed towards her and said"yo hinata how are you" , "kiba-kun hi..im fine erm what about you" hinata said ,"never been better" he said ,"hinata erm i was wondering if you can help me give akamaru a bath i mean his really hard to deal with so do you mind" kiba said , "n-n-not at all" hinata said , "okaaay please come with me " hinata nodded.

"akamaru stay still" hinata said , "wow i never saw her this seriouse" kiba thought then he remembered his dirty thoughts yesterday and thought why not he moved the hoze towards hinata and the next thing she knew she was soaked she gave kiba that look and threw a bucket of water at him. "darn she's wearing a bra" kiba thought to himself then before he can have any dirty thoughts hinata snatched the hoze away from him and hozed him , "why you" kiba said and started chasing her around the house then hinata slipped and kiba slipped to he fell above her..They were staring at each other the whole time "his eyes are so deep" hinata thought , "her lips their so pink" kiba thought , then their thoughts were disturbed by akamaru's bark then hinata said "i should get lunch" , " il go with you " kiba said , "ano erm its already here" hinata said "aww" kiba said.

"aaah hinata ooh" kiba said while eating "hmm" hinata mumbled , "i love it when you make Lunch i can survive on your cooking i wont get bored of it even if i eat it everyday" kiba said , he didnt know why he felt that way was it because the food tasted good or was it because She cooked it,"kiba-kun ano erm thanks" hinata said then she started to feel cold so she told him that she wants to go home and change he told her okay then before she left he asked her if she wants to go to the lake tommorow and that its only 3 hours away from the village and hinata agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

do you like it everyone? NYAHAHA wana know what happens will i got an idea its in my mind but bad news . i cant open my computer only at thursday's so ."" the next chapter will be REALLY late


	5. Lake

_Kiba woke up very __early ,he__ took a bath wore his best cloths and for the first time in a while he brushed his hair then he looked at __akamaru__ and said "I look good right?" __akamaru__ barked then kiba smiled._

_At the Hyuuga place..._

_ Hinata woke up very early, she took a bath wore her best cloths and brushed her long dark blue hair then sighed and said "__mybe__i__ should cut my hair". Then she thought why did she grow it anyways__..was__ it because of __haruno__sakura__..And that __naruto__ likes her__ But its weird...lately whenever she thinks of __naruto__ she feels nothing__ She shook her head and said "today is __gonna__ be fun I'm going to have fun" and she left._

_Hinata was late well she wasn't late kiba was early when he saw hinata he couldn't believe his eyes she was __soo__ cute it was the first time she __tryed__ to show her figure, she was wearing a yellow skirt a little higher than her knees and it was decorated with flowers and she was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck that was a little tight and was yellow , kiba sighed and said it doesn't show her figure __alot__ but it gives you clues that she has a nice figure he ran towards and said "__wo__ow__ your so pretty" she blushed and thanked him._

_Kiba-Kun your good looking too __i__ love your hair " __erm__ano__ you look nice too__ "why thanks hinata" kiba smiled then he whistled and __akamaru__ ran towards them. __kiba__ helped hinata on and then he sat behind her and he whistled again and __akamaru__ started running. Finally they reached the __lake ,__ Kiba held __hinatas__ hand and wanted to help her off but for some reason he couldn't stop Gazing into her white eyes. Hinata was __couldn't do anything but gaze back she realized that kiba's eyes were so deep and full of sadness. "eh kiba-Kun" hinata said interrupting kiba's __thoughts__ "hmm here __ima__ help you off" kiba said gently lifting hinata off __akamaru__ and placing her on the ground. The lake was beautiful it was full of flowers, butterflies and the sky was blue the air was fresh, hinata took a deep breath then turned to face kiba and __smiled,__ kiba blushed and looked away "__woow__ she's so pretty why do I keep imagining her naked __aaah__ I did see her once but I would do anything to see her again __aah__" ,__ kiba prepared the picnic after he insisted that he would , hinata wanted to but kiba had to he wanted to be MR.PERFECT _

_ "you didn't have to you know" ,"I wanted to" kiba and hinata argued then kiba ran toward the lake and started to throw water at hinata , hinata jumped backwards then ran towards the lake and fought back Splash __Splash__ Kiba felt like he wanted to tell her , he wanted to scream I LOVE YOU but something was blocking him , something that felt like a needle in his throat , something like __Uzumaki__naruto__ , but kiba saw joy in hinata's eyes as if she wasn't thinking of __naruto__ anymore and then kiba saw that hinata was shivering and so he ran towards her and asked her if she was cold she nodded._

_ "__ano__ kiba-kun don't look" hinata said as she softly undo her bra "Sure" kiba said and then these words slipped out of his mouth "you don't look either __ima__ get naked and wait for my cloths to dry" SHIT what have I said now she must think __im__ a pervert he thought but for his surprise hinata said "__erm__ ok-okay but we shouldn't look at each other. Kiba and hinata were sitting near the fire giving their backs to one other but both of them could only think of the idea that the other person was naked. "hinata do you still love __naruto__" kiba asked __hinata ,__ "I don't know..My hear still aches when I think about him__..but__ I just don't know" hinata said , Kiba Stood up and turned forgetting she was naked and frankly didn't care he just yelled and said "__forget about him! He loves __sakura__ don't you get the point" Then she turned and they both saw each other naked__kiba__ covered his mouth and ran towards the bushes ..Down boy Down kiba kept telling himself then he stopped and said "kiba you idiot that would only hurt hinata more" then he heard a voice from behind saying "what would" for his surprise it was hinata she was looking away __and she threw something at kiba it was cloths kiba wore them and said "__im__ sorry about earlier__" ,__ Hinata smiled and said " no its okay really" then it started raining and then hinata said "we should go __ba__.." ,"wait..__theirs__ something I wana say" kiba said , hinata gave him a big smile and so kiba said "why do you like __naruto__whats__ so great about him.." then hinata softly spoke "I guess it's the way he never gave up" , " I NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU" kiba yelled as tears started to escape his prison eye __."__kiba-kun__.." , "I knew how much you loved __naruto__..I knew it all this time__ I knew why you tried so hard__i__ knew why you never stopped.. I KNOW YOUR PAIN OF LOVING SOMEONE!" kiba kneeled down and kept saying "I knew" , "kiba-kun .. " hinata placed her fingers on her lips and didn't know what to do" then kiba stood up slowly walked to hinata then hugged her "don't you know" he said .. their was a moment of silence all that you could hear was the rain drops then hinata softly spoke "kiba-kun thank you" then kiba closed his eyes._

_ Kiba woke up to find himself back in his home "was it all a dream" then __akamaru__ kept barking " I see hinata brought me here after I fainted" than kiba sat at the corner of his bed and said__ "I was an idiot" then someone knocked on his door , kiba practically dragged himself towards the door and when he asked who was it a soft shy voice replied "__erm__ its m-me kiba-kun" kiba opened the door pulled hinata in and said "welcome" hinata blushed hard and looked away , then she sat at the couch and stared at her feet "__erm__ did you have breakfast" hinata asked kiba shook his head then hinata stood up and headed for the __kitchen__ "__il__ make you something" then Suddenly she felt someone pulling her backwards when she turned she saw kiba! She was in his arms! Kiba brushed her hair backwards and said "hinata__Don't__Your__ my guest __" ,__hinata blushed hard "__kki__-kiba-kun" . "__Yes__" he replied not letting go of her "can you let go please" she said kiba gently lifted her and placed her on the couch and said "your __favorite__ is __onigiri__ right?" __Hinata__nodded,__ then kiba headed for the kitchen and started to prepare stuff "why is my hear beating so fast" hinata placed her hand at her heart and closed her eyes "his so warm__..why__ do I feel like __im__ a different person could I be in love..__Thats__ not possible__I don't want to love anyone anymore __im__ afraid my heart will crash again__" , "two plates of __onigiri__ right up" kiba yelled from the kitchen and within a few seconds kiba was a holding 2 plates of __onigiri__ each plate had 3 onigiri's , kiba gave hinata her plate than sat on the couch against hers then he said "itidakimasu" , "itidakumasu" hinata said to and so they ate , kiba watched hinata eating , her bites were small while his bites were big hinata was eating and her face was so red kiba laughed "what wrong" hinata asked , kiba grabbed a tissue and whipped hinata's cheeks "their was something" __kiba said , hinata blushed then she grabbed a tissue and whipped kiba's cheek "__th__-their was so-something" she said , kiba blushed and then took another tissue and __whipped__ her other cheek and laughed and said "their was something" hinata did the same thing then they looked at each other blushed , turned their faces and continued eating their __onigiri_

_ Hinata felt so nervous being around kiba she didn't know why but she just __did ,__ she was try__ing to be perfect in everything , and kiba wanted to be Mr. perfect for hinata but he knew he had to try harder "__erm__ hinata have you heard of orochimaru plans?" kiba asked , "__erm__ I hear he is planning to attack konoho and kidnap sasuke-kun __im__ not sure" , "yes and if it's a true rumor then the male shinobi must join forces and fight back" , hinata felt like sinking "no don't go please stay with me" hinata wanted to tell kiba those few words but it wouldn't go out all that went out was "__erm__ okay" , "hinata __erm__ like I don't know but __erm__ like you wana come with me to __inuzuka__ clan residence tomorrow ?" kiba asked , hinata nodded and said "sure why not" , kiba was super happy he just hopes his mum wont do anything lame and that his sister wont show hinata his pictures when he was a baby._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_ "what if they don't like me" hinata asked placing her finger on her lips , "__im__ sure they will if I like you they will" he said then he realized he actually said I like you , hinata smiled and said "I __erm__ I hope so" then she brushed her long dark blue hair backwards , checked her cloths and then they were their , then suddenly dogs ran towards kiba they jumped on him , licking him all around and then two ladies appeared one of them said "__heya__lil__ brat long time no __see bro" hinata knew that was his sister and the other one whistled and the dogs got off kiba then she helped kiba up and hugged him and said "I missed you son" , that must__ be the mother hinata thought , then the big sis stared at hinata and then looked at kiba the moment her eyes __caught__ hinata's , "I see you got a pretty lady with you" the big sister said , kiba blushed and said "she's Hyuuga Hinata" , "cool a hyuuga " the big sis said , then the mother held hinata's hand and said "your so skinny" , hinata looked down and blushed , kiba just stared at her and then his sister appeared from behind and said " So she's hinata! The one you keep calling her name when you sleep" , "__on__e__e__-__Chan__ please don't say anything weird" kiba said , his sister winked at him and said" ill try" , "oh boy" he mumbled then he entered the house before anyone else did and sat on the chair waiting for hinata._

_ "__so__ you are in the same team along with that shino" the mother asked , hinata nodded "the mother smiled and said "mi __mi__ aren't you one shy cute girl" , "that's why kiba is crazy about her" the sister teased kiba , "hey..you said" kiba said all blushing and when he looked at hinata from the corner of his eyes she was staring at him , "darn you to hell onee-chan she must think I'm mentally mad" he thought then the mother stood up headed for the __kitchen__ and got some weird food and said "__vegi__ and egg mixed with meat curry" and she gave hinata her plate and kiba his , and then she left with the older sister to the kitchen leaving kiba and hinata alone __"I got the egg curry" kiba said "wana taste" hinata nodded , kiba lifted the egg with his chopsticks and placed it __infront__ of hinata and then hinata opened her mouth and took a bite right from the chopstick "she actually took a bite form my chopstick I thought she would probably take the egg with her chopstick and eat it" then kiba took some __vegi__ from her plate and said "__il__ help myself" and took a bite "THIS IS LIKE KISSING HER! Well kind of WE ATE from the same chopstick" kiba thought and blushed then hinata took some meat from his plate and said "may I" he nodded , she ate it "NOW we eating from the same plate" kiba blushed hard so did hinata and that was the end of stealing food from another unfortunately ._

_" It__ was nice to meet you hinata" the mother and daughter said , "nice to meet you to" hinata said then kiba __humphed__ and pulled hinata from her hand and said "lets go" ._

_5 __mins__ later_

_ Kiba and hinata were alone , no one was outside but them , they both were nervous , and then kiba ran towards some garden took a flower and some alarm ran off then hinata looked at him and he looked back "HINATA RUN" he yelled and so she started running and he ran after her then 2 men appeared and started to chase them , hinata stumbled and fell kiba stopped looked __behing__ and saw the men getting closer he carried hinata and ran__ "kiba-kun" she said , kiba ran as fast as he could , hinata was laughing kiba smiled and said "I think we lost them" hinata nodded , he placed hinata at the ground and gave her the flower "for you my princess" he said in a French accent hinata blushed and said "merci" they both laughed._

_ Kiba and hinata finally reached their houses and they both couldn't stop thinking of one another as if the memory of this day will never be erased like they wanted it to last for ever and ever and ever…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I decided how many chapters __il__ make probably 10 or 8 ONLY XD and yeah __dats__ all bye_


	6. Gone

This chapter may be boring but forgive I ran out of ideas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" aaaaah " Hinata yawned as she lifted her skinny body of the soft bed , she stared at the far away clock and realized it was 7:30 damn she was late for practice , she hoped of her bed took of her cloths and dashed into the bathroom , " ayah the water is hot " Hinata yelled the moment the water touched her soft skin , although the water was hot she took a bath anyways ," a girl has to always smell nice " she told herself as she wore her casual training cloths and took an apple from the fruit basket and left the hyuuga resident.

" Shit " yelled Kiba as he dashed out of his house , " I shouldn't have over slept and have that amazing dream of Hinata " he said as he drooled , " ooh today is training day , well il get to watch Hinata train , eish sometimes I wish I was Neji to use my byakagun and look at what bra is Hinata wearing , he felt heat all over his body , then he immediately shook his head and said " I must train so I can become better than that damn blonde idiot Uzumaki Naruto " he said as he mimicked Naruto's Name , " Yush, im here ".

Hinata , Shino , Kiba were finally together , they trained for a long time then kiba stopped like he always does and sat on a bench and watched Hinata " I love you be mine! " he wanted to say these words so much but they wouldnt leave his lips as if they were in prison or something and the bars were his teeth , " Maybe I should Wright her a poem to describe my love to her " he thought then his mind was in chaos ,

" Who are you kidding Kiba? "

"What!"

" you cant Wright a poem "

"Yes I can "

" aah whatever your so hopeless but remember its for hinata "

Then kiba nodded as he started to think of the words he should say so he took a paper and a pencil out of his backpack and started to write stuff , " I Laugh When You Get Hurt , I Smile When You Do something stupid , I cry when you leave me " he wrote that then without any second thinking he tossed the paper and threw it " to mean " he thought, " I love you so , its hard to " the he tossed another paper sighed and gathered his thoughts and got another paper and wrote

" You make me proud, you gave me something to believe...something which I call love, Do you know how I feel? I feel as if Love is my heaven but how can it hurt me like hell. Love is blind. I know, because you don't see me you don't know how I feel , sometimes I just wish that you get tired of walking for hours in my head , sometimes I feel like loving you is a slow poison , but you are my air , and without air I cant live , and I know that love is a feeling that lasts forever , sometimes in the middle of the night I ask myself these question What can I do to make it right, falling so hard so fast this time, what did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you? Where can I go to get away from the pain of loving you?" , "Kiba-Kun" hinata called him , he immediately hid the paper and smiled "yes" ," what are you doing " she asked , " nothing " he said , she has such a curious face that he thought was cute , then he suddenly held her hands and said "lets go" , he didn't wait for her respond he just dragged her along with him ,

Kiba Suddenly stopped walking when he heard Hinata asking him "ne kiba-kun is it because I'm ugly naruto-kun dislikes me " , he sighed and said " Hinata you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and Naruto doesn't dislikes you he just see's you as a friend , his heart only responds to Sakura" then he gave her his back and said " but the person that consumed my heart is y…" , "HinaataChaaan" Tenten yelled as she ran towards Hinata leaving a blushing Neji behind , TenTen hugged hinata and said " How are ya HinataChan " , hinata blinked rapidly and blushed " ano i-im f-fine th-thank yo-you " Hinata Said , " your so cute! " TenTen said as she pulled Hinata's cheeks , " what happened " kiba asked neji , " erm she erm well " , he mumbled , " we had erm well I and her she erm bed erm SEX " he finally said , " woah " kiba was shocked , " so your not a virgin anymore " kiba teased , " yes " neji said , "oh my .." kiba thought.

" well see ya " TenTen waved , " hai " Hinata waved back , then suddenly a huge guy with a mask covering his mouth came running towards kiba and said " Hokage-Sama wants you now " kiba gave Hinata a look and the next thing he knows he was in the hokage room, " kiba, Orochimaru has attacked the village of rain , we are next " tsunade said , " What! " kiba replied , " we need as much men as we can afford, WOMEN are not fighting " she said ," Why! " , " Orochimaru has developed a technique that allows him to hypnotize women and make them do as he says so if he hypnotized a ninja lady were going to be in trouble, so I want you to prepare yourself your leaving soon.

Kiba Left the hokage room as if he left a ghost room , he looked so pale and tired and then as he left the tower a glimpse of joy he saw Hinata leaning on the wall outside the tower as she waited for him " Ki-Kiba-Ku-Kun how did it go? " she asked as she placed her finger on her bottom lip , " erm I guess it was okay " he said but he knew it wasn't okay , he knew that he may never see Hinata again EVER , " Hinata.." he whispered softly as the wind blew her hair off her empty white eyes , " yes? What is it? " she said , " tomorrow I want to see you at the ramen shop..Please be there , there is something important I want to tell you.." he said as he brushed his brown hair away of his eyes so he can get a good view of Hinata , " Hai I promise ill be their " she said knowing something was wrong , " Kiba-kun what happened with you and hokage-Same?" , " il tell you everything tomorrow … " he said then suddenly they heard someone screaming " SASUKE I WONT LET KARIN HAVE YOOUUU " , a mad ino yelled as she ran chasing a dark figure , " Anoo-eto what was that? " Hinata asked then she saw something that made her heart glow then she felt like her face turned red , kiba was staring at her and looked so damn sexy ,his shirt was unbuttoned and his eyes felt so warm , " ne Hinata may I give you an advice " kiba asked as he tucked some paper into his pocket , " sure " Hinata replied , " Will you stop trying to bloom in winter , will you stop trying hard? You don't know how much you have achieved how much you changed and changed a lot of people with you " Hinata was shocked her eyes grew wide , " Hinata you are one special girl " he said , " kiba-Kun " she said , her lips moved constantly but no words came out , " lets go , ima walk you home " Kiba said as he held Hinata's hand and dragged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day..

" itaai " hinata yelled as she fell of her bed , " my butt it hurts , Itai " , hinata immediately lifted her body of the ground and got her best cloths ever out , she prepared the hot tub , " today I'm going to try tea and mint flavor " she said as she picked up a green bottle from about 100 other bottles, she headed to the bathroom , she undressed her self and pour half of the bottle into the bathtub that was full of hot water then she went in the bath tub closed her eyes and wondered what was it all about.

" yes kiba im going to deliver the letter " kiba's sister said , " thank you very much " kiba said as he handed her an envelop , " kiba please take care " , " I will don't worry onee-chan " kiba said , " kiba why don't you tell her in person " his mother said , kiba stared at his feet then took a picture out of his pocket , it was a picture of his team , but his eyes were focused on hinata , " im afraid that if I see her I might think of not leaving .. I might think of staying with her.. I might get selfish and think of my happiness..But I want to protect her..thats why I must leave .. and kill that bastard orochimaru .. " kiba said then suddenly ran and his tears ran with him.

3 hours later

" ano I wonder why kiba's late.. Did he forget? " hinata said as she waited in the ramen shop for kiba to come , " hinata .." a girl said , hinata slowly turned her head and was shocked to see kiba's older sister , " onee-onee-chan what are you doing here " , " I came here to give you a letter from kiba " she said as she got an envelop out of her purse , " an envelop " hinata asked , " Just Read it " his older sister said as she handed hinata the letter , hinata glanced at the evelop then lifted her head to see that the girl has disappeared. Hinata slowly opened the envelop and started to read

Dear Hinata

By the time you are reading this I would be either dead or alive , but one thing would be for sure , I would be fighting , Hinata I got a mission , I must fight orochimaru , I was planning to come and tell you this but I couldn't and well I just hope the poem explains it : - " You make me proud, you gave me something to believe...something which I call love, Do you know how I feel? I feel as if Love is my heaven but how can it hurt me like hell. Love is blind. I know, because you don't see me you don't know how I feel , sometimes I just wish that you get tired of walking for hours in my head , sometimes I feel like loving you is a slow poison , but you are my air , and without air I cant live , and I know that love is a feeling that lasts forever , sometimes in the middle of the night I ask myself these question What can I do to make it right, falling so hard so fast this time, what did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you? Where can I go to get away from the pain of loving you? And I know that the answer is Unknown , when a heart releases a chain , that chain gets attached to someone and then never lets go , well my chain got attached to you , I always had that hope that you may love me too but now I know it's a far away dream and my hope is starting to reduce , I love you so much it hurts but you don't love me , you love someone else . hinata I loved you since the day I first saw you , I love everything in you. You are my fallen angel.i hope you understand I had no choice , I wanted to protect you , cause without you life is meaningless I love you im finally able to say these words and if I could I want to shout them out loud , I love you I love you

To a special girl .. My special girl

From Inuzuka Kiba

"Kiba-Kun" hinata whispered as tears escaped her eyes , how could she have never noticed , why was she so stupid , why was she blind , why is her heart aching , hinata did not know what to do but cry and chase after him , she ran and ran till she reached the gateway , she was too late , they already left , and she wasn't allowed to leave konoho because of orochimaru's new skills , she felt her heart sinking , it started to rain , she kneeled down on the wet soil , she squeezed it tight , her tears got mixed with the rain " I love you too kiba " but it was too late , he was gone she was alone , " I love you " .

THE END JOCKING!! NYAHAHA TRICKED YA RIGHT!! Aww its getting sadder soon! My English is getting better yayyy anyways 2 more chapters! Pleaaase enjoy!


	7. Shattered

One more chapter left ! chapter 8 and FINISHED ! il start a new story by the way , its not a KibaHinata it's a sasuHina which il call Shattered Dreams soo search for it in 4 or 5 weeks ! pleeease enjoy and I hope my grammer got better ! please review! Thank you very much!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kiba-Kun .. you were everything that I wanted .. you were everything I desired in a guy .. you were there for me always.. you got me flowers when I least expected them … you used to cry whenever I was hurt .. you laughed when I needed to hear a laugh .. you were the shoulder I always leaned on to cry..How cum I was so blind .. " Hinata said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes , it has been 1 month already and not one guy of the village has returned , no news was heard , they disappeared , and all the girls in the village had their hearts hang up from a high building and they hope that their guy would come and help them and if the guy didn't their hearts are going to fall and break.

" Hinata-Chan " Tenten said as she placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders , " don't worry , he is coming back I mean he has a reason to come back right " Tenten said then was shocked to hear Hinata's answer " no.. he has nothing to return to .. he said I was everything to him and that I didn't love him back .. but I do .. and it hurts me so much that he left without knowing that .. it hurts me so much I just want to rip my heart off " , " Hinata..Chan " Tenten said but knew that she had to leave Hinata alone , she knew that is she stayed with her any longer she would only make Hinata cry more so she left , " where are you Kiba-Kun "

" Hinaaaataaa " a girl yelled from outside the hyuuga resident , Hinata thought it sounded familiar , Hinata walked towards the gate and was shocked to see Kiba's older sister , " onee-chan hello " Hinata said as she looked away , for some reason she couldn't look at her because she looked like Kiba ,

" oh my god Hinata what did you do to yourself "

"you lost weight "

" you look pale "

" its dark under you eyes , have you slept well "

" your face is red " , Kiba's older sister said these stuff after each other not leaving a chance for Hinata to speak , " im sorry its just that Kiba its that I couldn't " she covered her face and cried , " ne Hinata , wipe your tears , I am inviting you to our home , I think you are going to feel better " Kiba's older sister said , Hinata nodded.

" Welcome Dear Hinata " Kiba's mother said as she gave Hinata a big warm hug , " come in come in act as if your in home " she said , " hai " Hinata said , Kiba's sister walked Hinata to the living room and sat beside her till her mother called her to help her cook so she left and Hinata was left alone , " Hinata dear if you want you can walk and check out the house " Kiba's mother yelled , so Hinata decided to check the house out , Hinata opened a door and saw a room decorated by puppies stuff , and had a bed and a dog house " Kiba-kun " she whispered as she slowly entered the room , there were cloths on the floor , she picked them up and tided them up , " it smells just like him .. Kiba-kun I miss your everything " then she saw a book that took her attention it said " My Diary " she opened and started reading a few things but she was shocked to see that every page had something to do with her like the first page which said :-

Dear Diary

Today I entered the academy , it was very fun , we get to play all sort of games and I am looking forward for tomorrow , today I saw a very cute girl , she has short navy blue hair , and white eyes that is very weird but I like it , I think her name is Hinata , she is shy and very cute and I will make her my future wife hehe ! and I wonder what is mum gonna get me for me 5th birthday , I want a new shirt! So I can look cool !

As Hinata read this she cried so much but she couldn't help her self she just had to read the next page which said :-

Dear Diary

Im five years old now ! and guess what they got me for my birthday ! a puppy ! I wonder if girls like puppies ! cause today I spoke to her , her voice is sooo soft and I told her about my puppy which me and her called akamaru , she insisted to add maru I wanted akainu but she wanted maru so I had to listen , she said he was cuute and adorable and I think he liked her ! I wonder if she will ever call me cute hehe.

Hinata could do nothing but cry more and read more but she flipped to fast she reached half of the book :-

Dear Diary

There is this guy which I hate his name is Uzumaki Naruto ! EISH how com he gets Hinata's attention ! how com she likes ! She blushed from him ! not from me !! IHATE HIM ! I DETEST HIM! He did nothing but act lame and cool and she liked him ! so from now on il act cool and lamer than him ! so she would like me !

" so that's why you used to fight with naruto all the time and used to always compete with him " she giggled why crying then she said " Last page "

Dear Diary

I am 17 years old now and I finally realized why I like Hinata so much .. wait I think its love .. yes why I love Hinata so much .. its because of the way she smiles..the way she never gave up and always had that inner strength in her , although she may be physically a little weak but she didn't care all she cared about was to improve herself .. to change .. nobody sees how hard she tries .. I used to like her before because I thought she was cute and adorable but as we grew I grew fond of her .. I realized that I love everything in her .. big and small .. I just wish she would stop trying so hard because she already reached the top .. she was always fighting and never gave up .. that's why shes different .. I wish I could tell her how I feel .. I just wish.

"Kiba –kun " Hinata cried out his name then wiped her tears and said " I must be strong , I must be strong for Kiba-Kun " then she returned his diary " il try my best Kiba-Kun I promice " she said hoping that the wind will carry her words to him , Hinata left the room but part of her will never leave this room , part of her grew in this room , the part which is called Courage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" The men has returned " a lady yelled and all the women dashed and waited by the gate , they waited desperately for their men's return including Hinata , she was nervous , what was she going to tell him what was she going to do but she knew none of that mattered as long as he returned back to her . " Neji! " Tenten yelled as she ran towards an injured guy covered with bandages and other stuff , Tenten kissed neji for a lot of times and said " you look like a mommy " he laughed then frenched her , Hinata thought they were cute , " Naaaruto you idiot " sakura said as she ran towards naruto and hugged him " I was worried sick " , " I was worried too " he said then kissed her , almost all the girls got their guys back , few waited and few received terrible news.

Hinata was left alone , everyone returned home but her ,it was night , she continued waiting for Kiba , she was sad but glad , she was glad nobody told her Kiba died , but she was sad because he didn't come , what happened " Hinata-sama why haven't you return yet " a figure said from behind Hinata , as she turned she saw her cousin standing there looking worried " Tenten is worried about you , well erm im worried too please lets go home " neji said , " I cant .. I must wait for Kiba " Hinata said but then she saw a terrible look on neji's face " whats wrong " she asked , " well you see Kiba is reported missing cause erm he just disappeared " neji said as he looked away unable to face that hurt face , " no don't tell me that " she said , " I'm so sorry " neji said then he saw Hinata running pass him covering her face , she did not know what to do but cry he was gone .. maybe for good , she couldn't tell him , it burned her , she felt like she wanted to die and get rid of this terrible world.

3 Months Later

A lot have happened , Naruto and Sakura got married , Tenten is pregnant with neji's baby and shino met this girl called Shey but Hinata remains broken , her hopes her dreams all shattered , she is empty , blank just like her eyes , life is not like how she knew it , Kiba hasn't returned for her , and she doesn't think she can go on without him , so she lost hope in living without and she can only be with him in her dreams " Kiba- Kun ".

" I see you smilling again Hinata " Tenten said , " im trying " Hinata said as she gave them a small smile , " well keep trying and you will feel great , you will feel alive " Tenten said , " I don't think I can " Hinata said , "Why not" Tenten asked , " cause my heart its just " , " well don't worry everything is going to be okay " Tenten said , " I hope your right " Hinata said , " ne Hinata if I give birth to a boy im going to call him Kiba and if I got a girl I'm going to call her Kina" Tenten said then Hinata smiled.

Lately Hinata wasn't able to do anything but to remember Kiba and regretting every minute she did not spend with him , she felt like their was this black cloud above her , she saw people holding hands , making out , getting pregnant , giving birth , being together because they loved each other only made her sick of life and feeling like living is useless.

Hinata read kiba's letter for the vert last time , she kissed it and returned it to her box , she hoped god would forgive her for the great sin she is about to do. She slowly stepped to the cliff of the mountain that hide a valley beneath it , the valley which is about to be her grave.

" Hinaaata " tenten yelled , " jeesh where is that girl " she said , "hina" tenten couldn't continue she was to shocked ! she found that all kiba's belongings were in a box and that their was a letter, she ran towards it and read the letter :-

by the time you are reading this I would probably be sleeping in the bottom of konoha's valley I hope you would find in your heart to forgive me

truly yours hinata

Tenten immediately ran towards the cliff and saw hinata standing at the corner of it , saying her prayrs with her eyes shut , " HINATA GET OFF THE CLUFF" Tenten yelled , hinata was shocked to see her here " leave me alone , I'm begging you " what are you doing? Are you stupid? Do you think it's the end of the world! " Tenten yelled , " what do you know ? you don't know how I feel right now! The world Is meaningless to me now so why should I live why nit I end it ! imagine you life without Neji ! " hinata yelled , " this is not the hinata I know " tenten spoke softly , " The hinata I know never gave up she always had that hope to hang on " , " well that hinata died the day her heart died " , " hinata please don't ".

END OF CHAPTER 7 ! you must be looking forward for chapter 8 ! and oh forgive me mina!


	8. Desire

Laaast Chaapter! Yeees finallllyyyy well XD erm yeah I guess its finally PLEASE ENJOY this is short

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" you promiced you will try your best " tenten yelled , " Why then why are you doing this Did you not smile for life again? " she suddenly said quietly , a moment of slience .. it was raining..people heard the news and headed towards the place to see what was going on " I'm tired of trying , I'm tired of crying , I know iv been smiling but inside im dying.." hinata said as she turned to face tenten and the crowed behind her tears filling up her eyes , " Life is just meaningless with out him , my heart is being shattered to pieces and these pieces are being shattered to smaller pieces! I just cant live with out him " hinata cried , " with out who " a guy voice said " Hinata ", " that voice its familiar it cant be " hinata thought as she turned and was shocked to see kiba standing there in one piece calling her name once again , " kiba-kun" hinata said quietly , hinata couldn't care less if the sky fell or if the earth shaked , she just wanted to be in his arms and tell him how she felt , so without any hesitation she ran towards him , he opened his arms and hugged her , she was short , he was tall , her hed reached his chess , she placed her head close to his chest , " I can hear his heart beats .. is he real..is he really there" hinata thought , " Kiba-Kun I love you! I love you so much I just want to be with you forever! no matter what happens " hinata said , kiba was shocked " she said that to me..she loves me..she never told naruto that..why me.. isn't she shy..infront of everybody.." he thought , but he didn't care either , he hugged her tight and said " I love you too I love you so much " he told her suddenly he lifted her and kissed her as he played with her hair and she played with his , people were watching but they didn't care then he placed her on his shoulder and ran so they can be alone.

They were facing a waterfall , together , only them , " hinata.. I did nothing but think of you , you did not only consume my heart but my mind too " kiba smiled and stared at the waterfall , hinata who was sitting beside him said , " kiba-kun why didn't you return until now?" hinata asked him although she didn't really care , she was so happy he was right there sitting beside her , placing his hands on hers, " I was taken as a prisoner " he said ,then before she could say anything he leaned to kiss her , " you cant belive how crazy I am about you hinata " she blushed and blinked rapidly , " im sorry for not noticing I was blind.. but only after I thought I lost you I realized how much I loved you " she said , " your so cute " he said and kissed her again this time getting on top of her , they made out for a long time then she felt him moving his hands towards her under back so she stopped kissing him and said " I'm bath going to take a bath ", " later " he said as he held her from her waist and pulled her backwards, layed her on the floor and continued to kiss her then slowly unzipped her sweater, he knew if not now then not ever.

3 Years Later

"Hinataaa" kiba said as he approached hinata who was slicing tomatoes , he moved her hair away from the right side of her neck with his hands then he kissed her on it , " kiba " hinata said as she turned to face him ,, she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth , then kiba lifted her and softly placed her at the couch " you shouldn't work Mrs.Inuzuka " kiba said , " how com " hinata asked , " because you and your baby should rest " hinata giggled.

THE END

* * *

hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!! pleeeaaase review > > 


End file.
